Remote vehicle start systems are known that utilize a radio frequency (RF) transmitter remote control unit in the possession of the user, which when actuated by the user, communicates a remote start command to a vehicle control module via RF receiver located in the automobile. Actuation is typically accomplished by pushing a button on the transmitter. The command signal is generally encoded either using RF pulses or a digital code. The remote control transmitter is often paired with the receiver by storing into a control module memory the identification code of the individual transmitter. Using a remote transmitter is more convenient than using an ignition key because it allows the user to start the vehicle from a convenient location and allowing the vehicle to be warmed or cooled prior to entering the vehicle. Local RF vehicle remote start systems are limited in that they have limited range and the RF is subject to environmental interference, which prevents use if out or range or in a large concrete structure. Additionally, these systems have very limited capability for scheduling the remote starting of a vehicle in coordination with user's schedule.
It is also known to use a pager signal, cellular telephone, or computer connected to a telecommunications network to issue a vehicle start command. Although these systems overcome the limitation of range of the hand held RF transmitter system, there are other limitations. Generally, each of these types of systems require relatively expensive cellular phone receiver in the vehicle to receive the wireless command signal. These systems also require the user to manually enter a telephone number into the cellular phone and interact with an interactive voice response script, or requires the user to log on to a website in order to send the vehicle start command. These systems that require planning and an extra action can be inconvenient. Some systems, like the Directed Electronics, Inc. Viper® GPS system allowed for scheduling the issuance of a remote start command signal. However, such systems require the user to log on to a website and user account and enter times for such issuance of a command. The Viper® GPS system did not offer flexibility if the user's schedule changed. Additionally, these systems do not retrieve data from the vehicle or environment to assess if an adjustment from the programmed schedule is appropriate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,827, which is hereby fully incorporated by reference, discloses a vehicle remote start system that can allow for scheduled remote start of a vehicle. In this system a remote start controller interfaces with a vehicle data bus and an onboard transceiver to receive scheduling information for starting and stopping a vehicle motor. The schedule is input into the remote start controller via a website or handheld device. The system also evaluates certain vehicle operation and environmental parameters such as oil temperature, fuel level, battery amperage, and outside temperature to adjust the scheduled remote start times set by the user. A limitation of this system is that the schedule for remote start must be programmed into the remote start controller module. Although the system will start or stop a vehicle when a value of a set operational parameter is reached, for example if the temperature of engine oil falls below 33 degrees the controller will send a start command to the vehicle. However, once programmed into the system the scheduled start and stop time information is fixed and cannot be adjusted if a scheduled event time is changed unless the user re-enters the schedule data and downloads it to the remote start controller. This can be very inconvenient, and if there is a change in a user's schedule, weather conditions, or road conditions the user must reprogram into the remote start controller the changes. In today's environment, meeting times often change and reprogramming such schedule changes in multiple systems each time there is a change can be inconvenient and result in a failure to timely remote start the vehicle.
Today, many consumers prefer to calendar their meetings and activities using the electronic calendaring systems of a smart phone and other scheduling software packages, such as Microsoft Outlook®. These packages allow for convenient scheduling of meeting electronically, and invitations for meetings are easily accepted and scheduled. Rescheduling of meetings is equally convenient. What is needed is a convenient dynamic remote start scheduling system that does not require manual entry of a phone number, logging into an online account, or downloading data into an on-vehicle microcontroller.